


Arabella von Dusteberg

by ariakara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambition, Death, F/M, Hatred, History, Jealousy, King - Freeform, Love, Lovers, Marriage, Monarchy, Nobility, Patriarchy, Pregnancy, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Rivalry, Romantism, Sacrifice, Siblings, War, ballgowns, classic, greed - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, power, throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariakara/pseuds/ariakara
Summary: As long as he would be alive, she would endure it all without complaints.
Relationships: King Elijah/ Lady Arabella, Maxim/ Lady Arabella, Maxim/ Princess Ethel





	1. I

It was an undeniably cold night, near the end of November, with snow falling around in tiny snowflakes that created a white carpet on the dark forest ground. It wetted her hair, face, and dress but she didn't care, and nor did she feel the coldness on her bare arms and chest. Or maybe she had been outside for too long and the coldness had numbed her limps but it didn't matter. Even better; the physical pain would less that way. She looked around one last time. Near the dark and threatening forest, an enormous palace was built centuries ago by the first king of the kingdom and to this day it remained impeccably luxurious, and not even a small pebble had fallen off it. But she didn't feel the slightest bit of awe at looking at it like the rest of the people.

She could faintly hear the music coming out of it, played by the best musicians from all over the capital, and it served as a soft background for her thoughts. Her parents, siblings, her brother's wife, and distant relatives along with the most aristocratic and noble families had gathered to celebrate her betrothal to His Majesty, King Elijah. She turned around and with her chin high, proud as she was but at the same time incredibly saddened as to what she was about to do, she managed to smile. A faint but decisive smile that vanished as fast as it had appeared.

Standing on the edge of the cliff, she felt dizzy at the sight of the dark abyss that awaited her. Her nose could almost smell the saltiness of the water and her body was ready to welcome the frosty and hostile sea below her. All that was just a few steps away. Her fingers traced the silky gold dress that was embodied with diamonds of the same color, the massive jewelry, whose gems were brought from across the world, on her creamy chest that was far too heavy and hid her youth and lastly she took off the thick gold ring on her left hand. She wanted none of these, she abhorred everything _he_ had gifted her with but her mother had slapped her across the face, a few days earlier when she had refused to both wear them and go to the ball. It was a rare occasion when Arabella went against her parent's wishes and the slap had left both her and the maids around her astonished. However, her mother was quick to forget it and the next day she had shown her the dress with her usual tight smile. So once again, she had swallowed her pride and succumbed to her mother and her ambitions. 

_Oh,_ _Maxim_ , she thought and felt like the pain would suffocate her before she could jump to her death. _Maybe we are meant to be in our next life._ His beautiful face appeared in her mind his eyes bright and full of life a huge contrast to the sly and bleak of the king's with no trace of warmth in them. As she was about to take the first steps, she heard footsteps behind her. Alarmed, she turned around and saw him standing not too far away from her. He had an imposing silhouette, with dark and dense hair that fell to his shoulders and even darker eyes that she felt could reach the depth of her soul. His fur coat made him appear even more intimidating and even more regal than he already looked. She bowed gracefully, as she had been taught by her tutor, and greeted him. "Your Majesty." Her voice sounded soft and serene, not giving away the turmoil inside her.

"The possibility of our marriage repels you so much as to dare to take your own life away?" He said neutrally as if they were discussing some animals and not a person. Arabella felt like she was watching herself from afar as she replied. 

"I have been misunderstood." She said, deciding to be bold in her sayings as she would soon die. "The possibility of not making even one decision of my own in this life is what scares me and therefore led me to this action, your Majesty." she even spared him a rare smile that didn't falter upon meeting his eyes. He took a step forward and her heart started beating fast against her chest. She took instinctively a step backward and felt helpless as he approached. He was not too far away from her but he was not too close to saving her either. 

"Lady von Dusteberg, you never cease to entertain me." he laughed- a hoarse sound that sounded like the deathly music to her ears. She furrowed her eyebrows (or tried to as they were numb from the cold) and gulped.

"Do not come closer, your Majesty." she tried to sound persuasive but to no avail. His fur left subtle traces on the snow. _Jump_ _stupid_ _girl_ , she told herself but her legs didn't follow her mind's commands. _He_ _will_ _throw_ _me_ _himself_ _to_ _the_ _sea,_ she thought and she took another step backward. Her right leg was now hanging in the air. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she fell into the abyss, happy that she was leaving everything behind. But to her dismay and surprise, firm hands caught her from the waist, pulling her up. When she felt the ground under her feet she opened her eyes and saw him.

"I see your recklessness has no boundaries my Lady but my patience has." his voice sounded stern and Arabella's cheeks went red from the humiliation. "I may have to think twice before making you the Queen of this kingdom." Her ears didn't miss the threat underlying in his words. Her red face went pale when she realized that not only was she unable to fulfill the simple task of taking her own life away, but to that, she would bring shame to her ambitious parents who had done everything to ensure she would marry him. She threw herself on the ground before him and lowered her head.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you not to do that. It would bring the utmost humiliation to our family name." Wasn't it ironic she was begging the same man she was ready to die to avoid?

"Stand up," he ordered, his voice as icy as the snow. She did as he said. "Look at me." Again she did as he said. Their faces were far too close for her comfort but he didn't seem to mind it. "I beg to differ that the sole reason you wanted to die was just to make a decision of your own." He took another step closer to her and grabbed her arm, not as harshly as she had thought he would. "So tell me why and I won't break off our betrothal."His voice wasn't the loving voice of a man who didn't want to lose his fiancee but rather the voice of a ruthless man to whom she was no more precious than his Persian horses. 

"Because my parents denied me, my one true love and I don't want to live as a prisoner." she blurted out the truth, feeling he would most definitely sense if she were lying. Stunned silence prevailed upon them and for a while, she could only hear his breath. She looked away and stared down at her hands. As she was regretting giving him this reply (after all he was both the king and her betrothed) he spoke.

"Our wedding is set in early spring. You have a lot of time to accept it Lady von Dusteberg. Don't make me regret my decision.' She looked up and saw him looking at her intensely. She nodded and tried to break off his touch in the most polite way possible so as not to anger him further. But he wouldn't let go and before she knew it his lips were on hers. His mouth was warm, but the kiss was forced. She had always thought Maxim would be the one to give her the first kiss but she couldn't deny him the access nor she would succumb to him yet; they were not married. So, she remained still as a statue until he broke off as suddenly as he had kissed her. Upon seeing pride and anger in her eyes he smiled. He walked away and as if remembering something he turned around. 

"Your parents didn't sell you as a slave to be denied freedom, so there's no reason for you to feel that way. And for your family's sake..." he looked around, "you will stay clear of anything dangerous." and with that, he left, leaving behind a stunned Arabella that had made her decision. Of course, he would never understand that being denied to live as you wish and to marry whom you want, was already a big deprivation of freedom but obviously, as he was the king, he had never faced such problems. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. The fact that she had months ahead of her before she would get married offered her little peace. A few tears fell from her eyes as she watched him disappear in the dark.

***

Months after months had passed in a blur, finding Arabella busy with her wedding preparations. Even though she wasn't practically doing anything, the continuous fittings of the dress and jewelry along with classes her mother had busied her with about learning how to rule and stand by a king had physically exhausted her. And as if that wasn't enough, she had even taken the responsibility of writing all of the invitations herself, thinking the best way to avoid having unwanted thoughts that would bring her down, would be if she was occupying her hands and mind as much as she could. It offered her more peace than simply not doing anything. 

Her parents were happy that the king was not a stingy man and spared no expenses to make his wedding the biggest event since his own birth a few decades ago. But if she could choose, Arabella would rather live in a barn, humbly with the man whom she wholeheartedly cherished rather in a golden palace, extravagantly with the man that occupied her mind and not in a good way. Of course, she didn't dare to express her feelings in front of her mother or father and her relationship with her siblings wasn't that close to do so. All of her three sisters - Radella, Alfreda, and Bertha- were jealous of their younger sister and had stopped talking to her. Her oldest brother, Fineas, was married far away from there to a duchess and rarely saw him. Her other brother, Julien, to whom she felt closest to, was busy traveling on his ship to destinations one could only dream of. So, she was left all alone.

She finished writing the invitations to a noble family of the south, and as she was ready to dip her pen in the ink, the door opened, and her mother walked in with a satisfied expression. Her lips were curled up in a tight smile - the only kind of smile she put up unless she was talking to someone of a higher rank- and Arabella put her pen down, suppressing a tired sigh. "Mother," she greeted her with her usual soft voice wondering what was it that made her so pleased.

She sat on the opposite couch gracefully. "My dear," her voice was suspiciously sweet like honey and it made her uncomfortable. But she had realized these past few weeks that as her wedding date approached, her parents had changed their attitude and behaved far more warmly than they had ever to any of her siblings. And that different treatment hadn't gone unnoticed by her sisters, who shot her disapproving looks when their paths crossed. "Frankly, I don't really understand why you put yourself in such hassle when we could well hire a calligrapher? " The countess made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

Arabella forced a small smile. "It will be no use now. I only have a few left but thank you for your concern," she said politely, waiting for what her mother actually wanted to tell her. She wouldn't come just to discuss something they had already a few months ago. Countess von Dusteberg nodded and smiled before speaking.

"Actually dear, I came to inform you that your wedding dress has arrived not too long ago and it is majestic." _So_ _this is the reason_ , Arabella thought bored. "The dressmaker made sure to use the finest silks from China, and even the gems were brought from..." as her mother continued to talk excitedly as if she were the bride, she mentally cut her off and sank in her thoughts. Her mind wondered how was Maxim these days. She hadn't heard from him since that night he had asked for her hand in marriage just a few weeks prior to her engagement. " You should try it on now so as to see if anything should be corrected." The countess concluded standing up, snapping her daughter out of her daydreaming. She nodded and stood up, following her mother into a room. Seven maids were already waiting for them and the dress was sprawled on the bed carefully. A sigh escaped her lips as the door behind her closed and a maid started undoing her corset.

Much later that day, when it was almost midnight, Arabella found herself unable to sleep. Quietly, she put on a fur coat, and careful as to not wake a servant or worse, a family member, she slipped out of the mansion into the garden. She found the late winter breeze refreshing as she walked towards her favorite spot, on a fallen tree's trunk. The last invitations were written and had been sent out and in a couple of weeks, she would get married. She wondered what it felt like to marry the person you actually wanted to. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her and alarmed she jumped off the tree and looked around. A tall silhouette emerged from the darkness with fast steps and she walked backward frightened. But when the moonlight was shed on his face, a wave of relief and excitement took over her. "Maxim!" She threw herself on him forgetting her lady manners her tutor and her mother had taught her, with tears of joy falling from her eyes. 

"Arabella, my darling," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair as she sobbed. "It's alright, I am here," he reassured her and cupped her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was beyond happy at this moment. 

"How did you find me? I could have decided not come out." she asked as they sat together on the tree. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just felt it in my heart. And I wasn't wrong, was I?" she laughed and he smiled at the sight. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other. "So," he said with a neutral voice, "If I am not wrong, you are set to marry the most powerful man in the kingdom, aren't you?" He tried to sound as if it wasn't that big of a deal and even forced a tiny smile. She bit her lower lip and looked away, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I am sorry," she whispered unable to find anything else to say, to comfort him. He gently took her hand in his and made her look at him.

"Whatever for?" he asked with a sigh. "It is certainly not your fault but mine. If I were richer or had more influence..." he trailed off angrily at the last part making Arabella teared up even more. Upon seeing that, he mentally scolded himself and scooped her into an embrace. "Please don't cry my love, I am the one who should apologize to you." he said quietly and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, until she stopped crying. She looked up at him and Maxim knew he could no longer postpone what he had to say. 

"I also came to tell you that..." he stopped hesitantly for a second before continuing, "that I am being sent away to the North, so as to protect the borders from our enemies." He avoided her eyes and kept his voice calm as if he were saying that he was going to the marketplace to buy something. She jumped off the tree, with widened eyes, thinking he was joking. 

"No Maxim! You can't do that! You could- you could..." she was unable to finish her sentence from the trembling that shook her body, a trembling that had little to do with the weather. She knew very well that men sent up North rarely returned back home, especially lowly ranked soldiers like him. "Is this my punishment for being unable to refuse the king? So I either have to save my family's honor or the man I love? " sarcastic laughter escaped her lips as she walked back and forth. 

Maxim felt his heart break upon seeing her like that. He stood up as well and pulled her into his arms. "Don't say that Arabella. You have done nothing to be punished for. I understand, I honestly do and would never put you in a position to choose between your family and me." He stroked her cheek and cleared his throat. " Also, I was promoted as a general a fortnight ago and was placed in charge of the army. It was the king's orders," he said making her freeze on the spot.

"The- the king's orders you said?" she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She had underestimated him by a great deal and now she was paying for it. That, or this was a ridiculous coincidence, a dirty game of fate. She took a step back and stroked his cheek. "You _must_ promise me that you will take care of yourself and come back alive at whatever cost. I don't care about the borders Maxim," she said sternly making him smile. He had never heard her speak so freely. His smile annoyed her, thinking he wasn't taking her seriously. "Nothing is funny about this." she scolded him and he chuckled and took her by surprise when he pulled her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and put her arms on his neck. When they broke off, a rosy color appeared on her cheeks and she was grateful to the darkness that he couldn't see it. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. 

He wished she had forgotten about the favor she had asked of him because he couldn't give her false hope and promise her he would come back alive. After all, come back alive for whom? She would be married and the queen of this kingdom, somebody he would have nothing in common with. Except for their mutual feelings. "I love you, Arabella," he told her instead. "I apologize it took me so much time to tell you, but it's the truth. I want you to know that." 

She smiled faintly and nodded. "And I love you, Maxim. Take care please." her voice was almost a whisper.

They stared intensely at each other before parting their ways for what they knew would be forever. 


	2. II

The wooden door opened with a thud but Arabella didn't bother to turn around and look at who was disturbing her peace. She had explicitly ordered the servants and the maids that had dressed her to no one -including her family- to enter her room, until it would be time for her to go. But apparently, just like anything else she had asked for, this too had been overlooked. Her eyes fell on the golden, rococo style mirror Julien had brought her from Venice and saw in the reflection her mother walking towards her, elegantly dressed, shining as if she were the bride. Her slender figure looked very refined in the light green ballgown that accentuated the color of her eyes. She sat on the chaise longue next to her careful not to wrinkle anything and Arabella was left with no choice but to acknowledge her presence.

"Mother," her voice was barely a whisper but the coldness was audible. Countess von Dusteberg ignored it and put on a satisfied look.

"You look exactly how a young Queen should darling. Remember to smile. Also," Arabella looked outside of the window, " have a portrait of you drawn now so that you will be remembered as a beautiful Queen." Every time she said the word _queen_ , her eyes shined proudly. Despite having heard more compliments in the last sentence than her mother had ever told her, she felt a burden in her chest weighing her down when it really downed to her that all this wasn't just a bad dream but reality. 

She said a hushed "Thank you," and wondered what was a polite way to tell her she would rather be left alone. However, there was a question she wanted to ask. "Why did you have to choose me?" she asked calmly, turning her head and looking into her eyes. "You know that any of my sisters would kill to be in my position yet you chose me, the most unwilling option. Is this because of Max-"

"Enough!" Although Countess Charlotte remained silent at the outburst of her daughter, upon hearing that man's name she flinched. " Enough Arabella! So what are you saying? You would rather marry a _poor_ , good for nothing soldier than the king? Maybe you indeed were not suitable for this position. Who wants an insane Queen?" The Countess's voice raised, losing her calm composure and Arabella scoffed. Both stood up and Arabella felt a rush of adrenaline running through her veins. 

"He isn't the _good for nothing_ soldier now mother. He is the general of the army." She said with the same tone and the Countess let out sarcastic laughter.

"I see you have been keeping contact with him, haven't you?" Her tone was curt and she rested her hand on a table. "Are you perhaps planning to run away? Do you want your father's blessings?" she laughed again and Arabella collapsed on the couch she was sitting on earlier not caring about her dress. "You ungrateful child!" she whispered. "You don't know how much we sacrificed for this marriage to happen. We just want the best for-"

"Oh please, mother!" Arabella regained her energy and walked towards the window. "It's your greed and ambitions that lead me to this loveless marriage." she scoffed and her mother's lips sealed into a tight line. She took a step forward and sighed.

"Love? You are very young my dear daughter and I won't hold a grudge against you." she smiled and stroked her hair gently. Arabella, who was expecting at least a slap for what she had said, slightly widened her eyes at the soft gesture. She took her daughter's hand in hers and sat down together on the bed. "Love is like... wine." Arabella arched her eyebrow at the comparison. "While you drink it you feel all kinds of joyful emotions and a veil prohibits you from seeing clearly. But the moment you lift that veil," she stopped and took a breath, "you start feeling dreadful and wish you were never born. Then, of course, it takes time to heal and after a while, it's like nothing ever happened." She turned her head and Arabella saw for the first time her mother looking so fragile. "But the last one happens with wine not love, unfortunately. So it's better to shield yourself beforehand." She cleared her throat and walked away. When she turned around, her usual facade was back on.

"Nonetheless, nobody in our circle marries for love. So, keep reading your romantic poems and I will call somebody to put some more rosiness on your cheeks. You look like a ghost dear." As she was about to walk out she stopped walking. "And it wasn't me or your father who chose you particularly. His Majesty picked you out of your sisters because you were the youngest and the most beautiful. Don't let him know you are so foolish though." and with that the room was empty.

Arabella could swear it was two completely different people who had talked to her. How could someone have two so distinctly personalities incorporated into a soul? Her maid walked in and after bowing, she applied more blush on her cheeks and straightened her enormous dress. "The count has requested that you go downstairs to greet your family, my lady," she whispered and Arabella sighed. She could no longer avoid it.

She walked down the stairs with a slow rhythm and one would think she was headed to a funeral despite her white dress. Her eyes took in her parents, her siblings, her grandparents, Finea's wife, and her family and of course uncles and aunts she hadn't seen in years. They were all sitting in the grande sitting room with servants serving drinks. Upon seeing her they all stood up and she spared tight smiles except for Julien. He was the only family member she was wholeheartedly glad to see. One of her uncles bowed deeply in front of her and she felt a bitter taste in her mouth. "I don't understand why you would bow uncle," she said with a smile. "I am not wedded yet and the coronation is not until summer." 

They all chuckled -except for her sisters- and he replied. "You were always so humble Arabella. That is a good quality for a _Regina_." She nodded politely and felt relieved when her father spoke.

"I think it is time we leave. My dear," he said to his daughter, "whom do you want to travel with?" 

"I fear the dress will take too much of a space for anyone else to sit inside other than me father." she mentally thanked her dressmaker for giving her the excuse and he nodded. They walked out and everyone got into their respected carriages. Arabella's seemed to be made of gold and white horses carried it. The coachman helped her get into the carriage and when the small door closed she sighed relieved. At least she would have this small amount of time, truly alone. She closed her eyes and wondered how was Maxim doing.

xxx

The crown that was supposed to be the _"smallest of the two"_ felt so heavy on her head, she wondered how much heavier the other one would be on the day of her coronation. Or how much more gems and gold it would have on. The Countess had told her that until her crowning, she would have to wear the "informal" crown and later on the other. Silly thoughts like that had helped her endure the unnecessarily long ceremony of her wedding at the central church, with hundreds of guests inside watching her and thousands of commoners outside, waiting to catch a glimpse of the young, soon to be crowned, Queen.

She watched with an apathetic mask as she saw her parents talking with the King's cousin, her sisters in a corner gossiping bleakly with other noble young girls, her oldest brother Fineas dancing with a girl that wasn't his wife, and Isadora shooting him dirty glances. Julien was circled by a group of marquesses that considered him as a great candidate for their daughters. She sighed and drank from her golden cup that was filled with wine.

The king sitting next to her cast her a curious glance. She quickly averted her gaze and gave her cup to a servant nearby. "I was expecting you to conceal your feelings better than this my queen. I am deeply disappointed," he said with a smirk on his face. She didn't reply and he chuckled. "I was under the impression you were not mute." The orchestra stopped playing for a moment and they resumed with a piece of different music. She looked at him and he stood up, offering his hand. "We should dance," he said and she nodded, knowing she couldn't defy him upon making such a public gesture. As they descended the few stairs that led to the throne and walked towards the middle of the ballroom, everyone stepped aside and focused their gaze on them.

He put his one hand on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. They swirled around looking elegant and regal. She put on a tight smile that showed her teeth. "Is this better, Your Majesty?" He squeezed her waist subtly and brought her closer to him. 

"I am afraid not. That's the smile our enemy's leader gave me before I stabbed him in the chest, years ago." They stopped and he motioned others to dance as well. She resisted the urge to scoff. He let go of her but he walked so close to her side, one would think they were glued. "But luckily I have appointed a capable and trustworthy general whom I know will sacrifice his life if needed to protect our kingdom." He smiled slightly and a servant offered them wine. Her smile fell instantly and hadn't it been for the artificial rosiness on her cheeks, dressed like that in her white dress, she would look like a ghost. As they sat on the throne, she tried not to lose her composure in front of everyone and especially him.

"You look again like you have been sold as a slave." he pointed out amused.

"I don't see the urgency for me to try and put on a blissful mask; it's not like anyone would dare to say anything," she said curtly and stared in front of her.

He chuckled and took a delicacy from the player. "Your tongue has become sharper than I remember and I must say, it's rather entertaining," he stopped before adding, "Arabella." She felt that her name sounded peculiar coming from his mouth, especially without any titles in front. Her brother, Julien, walking towards them with something in his hands caught her attention. He bowed before approaching them and smiled.

"Your Majesties," he said looking down and then he looked up. 

"Ah, Julien, always a pleasure to see you." the king said kindly and Julien smiled.

"I wanted to personally congratulate you on your marriage and wish you a long life with many descendants."

"Thank you, brother," Arabella said feeling happy upon seeing him.

"Allow me to present you my gift now as I must leave tomorrow," he said and the king nodded. Julien placed before them a silver chest with a ruby on the lock and opened it. Arabella gasped at the sight of the diamonds and other precious gems in colors that rivaled the rainbows. She took in her hands a diamond at the size of an egg in the most vivid red she had ever seen on a precious stone. Her fingers stroked it gently and she smiled at him.

"It's beautiful Julien but you didn't have to-"

"Please, I have been collecting them especially for you. I know you love jewelry so I thought these diamonds would be fit."

"I agree with you. I will have the royal jeweler come whenever you want." The king added and she nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "But must you leave tomorrow?" she asked her brother and her face fell. One of the reasons she admired Julien, was because he was able to do what she couldn't; he had rejected four marriage proposals and instead had the king finance a ship for him and a few other men to explore the world. His stories were always either amusing and they would laugh or she would scold him for being reckless. However, even though her parents were at first displeased with his decision, they later came to accept it, seeing the king supported him as well. She, on the other hand, was a woman, not a man. And the social rules for a girl from a good (and especially noble) family were crystal clear; marry well and have as many heirs as you can. Not few were the times she wished she had been born a man.

Julien nodded. "Christopher has designed a new map and we shall follow that," he said. "The new land we are about to explore is rumored to have an inexhaustible source of a substance that can be used in weapons. I don't quite know more details as the inhabitants are quite secretive of it but I will send a letter when we will arrive." The king nodded and drank from his cup. Arabella felt uneasy at the mention of weapons but no one seemed to notice.

"I see. I depend on you Julien to make sure we get it first before any other kingdom. And when you do so, you can ask me any favor you want and I will grant it." Julien bowed and thanked him. He cast his sister a last glance and left. She turned to the king and looked at him worried.

"I don't want my brother to be in danger, Your Majesty," she said softly, her eyes full of concern. He cast her a perplexed look.

"I do not see any reasons for you to worry. He is not sent into the North, my queen," he said and his words felt like a slap on her face. Before she could argue, a girl, dressed in a soft pink dress appeared in front of them, looking lost.

"Brother," she smiled at the king and bowed slightly before turning to Arabella. "And I finally have a sister." her voice was high pitched and she avoided direct eye contact with her. Arabella smiled at her sight. It was her sister-in-law, Princess Ethel whom she had met briefly a while ago, just before the wedding ceremony. 

"Ethel, I thought you would be resting in your chamber. Rosalie said you were tired." his tone was kind but with a softness, Arabella would never imagine coming from his mouth.

Her eyes lowered. "I...I wanted to congratulate you personally and I am not tired anymore." She cast both of them a reluctant look and Arabella stood up and took her hand.

"Thank you, Princess. You look very beautiful I must say," she said.

"I agree with her Ethel." the king added and she smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"Nonsense. Your beauty sheds a shadow on everyone in the room." She said quietly. "I hope you live a long life and have many descendants." She added and looked back. "Excuse me brother, sister. I-I must go." her voice cracked as she returned to the lady waiting for her, Rosalie, her nurse, and maid. Arabella sat on the throne and took a delicacy from the plater as well.

"She is very sweet," she said, practically for the first time addressing him on her own. That gesture did not go unnoticed by him who smiled briefly before turning again serious.

"Hmm... I am glad she didn't cause a scene and it was thoughtful of her to leave before anything happened." His voice had no trail of the warmth it had just a few minutes ago. A scoff escaped her unwittingly upon hearing his remark. She chose to ignore him and her eyes traveled to the crowd once again. Then his personal advisor came and congratulated them as well. Arabella felt that if she'd hear any more wishes she would snap.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Arthur?" a servant refilled their glasses and the advisor smiled slyly.

"It can wait Your Majesty. If you forgive me," he said smiling slyly. He bowed, and upon receiving the king's nod, he left. And just like that, the next few hours passed until he decided it was high time they retired. Arabella felt goosebumps at the thought of what would follow and not in a good way.

"We can't just leave our guests." she tried to reason but he scoffed.

"I am their king. That gives me the right to do whatever and however I please. Besides, the music and the food won't cease after we leave." He had a point and Arabella felt annoyed at it. They walked out of the room and she felt embarrassed, knowing they all knew where they were going.

The royal chambers were on the last floor and midway she took off the crown. A few servants along the way looked at her surprised. "It's bloody heavy..." she mumbled to herself and he chuckled.

"Careful. It has been in our family for centuries and one of the diamonds is quite loose." He pointed to the big round diamond in the middle. "The crown hasn't been touched for over thirty years," he said and she cleared her throat, apologizing. They finally reached the door of the chambers and Arabella felt her heart beat faster. Two soldiers outside that were appointed there for their security, opened the door for them and they walked in. Even though inside a few candles were lit, she couldn't clearly see the interior. He took off his own crown and taking hers as well, he placed them inside a glass box. He turned around and Arabella felt like a bird trapped inside a cage. 

"Your Majesty," she whispered helplessly as he approached. 

"Now that we are wedded, you can call me Elijah when we are in private," he said coming even closer.

"Elijah," she quickly said, "please don't". Her voice was almost inaudible. 

"Don't?" his eyebrows furrowed perplexed. "You heard what everyone wished us. Many descendants, darling, and how exactly we will have if not..." he kissed her just like he had back then, near the cliff, with the difference that he was now more gentle.

Arabella knew she could no longer refuse her husband. But still, a few tears escaped her eyes. When he felt them, he broke off. "I see the countess failed to inform you about your duties as a wife and a queen." He stepped back and put on his usual apathetic mask. "I see. Go get some sleep then, Arabella, and I will be seeing you in the morning." He turned around and walked out of the chambers in the blink of an eye. She wiped off her tears and followed him.

"Wait," she called out and he stopped walking. Elijah was and would be her husband for the rest of her life. Maxim was a long-gone, girly fantasy she would be only able to live in her dreams. So, what was the point of refusing? Everyone would soon start asking about a crown prince anyway. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't leave," she said with her usual soft voice, feeling as if she was betraying Maxim with each of her words. He walked back in and the doors closed once again. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and looked into her eyes. She returned the gaze with a submissive look and he kissed her neck. 

Arabella stared at the painting opposite her, depicting a former Queen and as her dress fell on the floor, she wondered if she had also had the same experience as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! another chapter is up. Do tell me if the chapters are too long. Stay healthy and safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I recently joined the ao3 family and this is my first story. I got the inspiration after listening to Mozart's Lacrimosa and I imagined a young girl dressed in big ballgowns in a palace. I must point out that English isn't my first language and I haven't set a particular era for the story. So I won't guarantee 100% historical accuracy. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Stay safe<3


End file.
